Meaningful Words
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Italy realizes that words can hurt more than he thinks. Now he has to try and make his brother realize that being brothers is more important than anything. No itacest! just family comfort and brotherly fluff. rated for Romano's mouth


**FIRST HETALIA FIC! Raise your hand if you love the Italy brothers! *raises hand* they are so cute so I had to write this. After I saw that episode this idea was in my head forever! I hope you like it and stuff! **

**Set after episode 1 of axis powers (the one called dealing with the Italy brothers or something like that. I really can't remember) and I don't own the characters or Hetalia! **

**R&R**

Italy sat staring out the window of Germany's house at the gathering dark clouds in the sky. His usually happy demeanor was sad and troubled. He kept thinking about how his fratello had said that he hated him. Even though he and his brother had become distant and they rarely talked, it still hurt to hear him say that. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and turned around to see Germany looking down at him. "Italy is everything alright? Vou have just been sitting here vindow this whole time." Italy looked at his large, blonde friend with tears in his eyes.

"Ve Germany! Mio fratello said he hated me! I don't know what to do Germany! He left and I don't know where he went and he was really mad at me! What do I do Germany? I don't want him to hate me!" The Italian cried loudly hugging Germany. Ludwig awkwardly patted the smaller country's head.

"Vell did vou do anything to make him zay that?" He asked. Italy blinked up at him with watery hazel eyes.

"I don't think…well right before he left he asked me if I could say nice things about him like I say about you and I couldn't think of anything. Then he got really mad and yelled at me and left!" Germany was quiet and raised an eyebrow at Italy waiting for him to come to a conclusion. After a couple of minutes Italy jumped back with a look of distress on his face. "Oh no, Germany! It was me wasn't it? I made Lovino leave! He was mad because I didn't say anything nice to him when he was so upset! Ve Germany I have to go now! Goodbye!" He ran out of the house and a second later the loud screech of tires sounded outside. Germany rubbed his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I'll never understand those two." He muttered and headed to his office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Italy raced down the streets of Italy towards the border of north and south Italy. He was sure that Lovino had gone back to his own house in Rome after he'd left. The sky had darkened significantly and any minute it looked like rain would fall from the thick gray clouds overhead. As his brother's house came into view he pressed on the gas and if possible went even faster just barely managing to stop before he crashed through Romano's house. He jumped out of the car and quickly ran to the door. Italy knocked lightly and waited for the usual loud cursing that meant his brother was coming to the door but it was silent. _He's not home? Did he go to big brother Spain's house? No his car is here. _Feliciano thought worriedly seeing his brother's dark red sports car parked crookedly in the driveway. "Romano? It's me, are you in there?" He called but there was no responds. Concern filled his mind as he thought of what could have happened to his brother to make him not be home. He tried the door and found it was locked. He pulled out his keys and looked for the one for Romano's house that he'd gotten after Romano had screamed at him for sneaking through the window in the middle of the night. He quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside. The house was warm and slightly messy but at the same time nicely decorated.

"Romano? Lovino?" He tried using his human name, knowing it usually got his brother's attention. Bu the house was silent, save for the light patter of rain hitting the windows. By now worry was beginning to get replaced by panic. _What if he got captured by France! Or turkey! Or he was coming home and a car ran over him and now he's laying the street somewhere dying and wondering why his own fratello doesn't love him! _Feliciano looked frantically through the house, desperately trying to find his older brother. "LOVINO!" He yelled in one final attempt. He was about to run out and search outside when he heard the back door slam shut and muttered swearing. He ran down the hall and his heart filled with joy at the sight of his brother carrying a basket of tomatoes and scowling at the floor.

"Feliciano, what the hell-" Italy didn't wait to let him finished his sentence before he rushed over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Romano dropped the tomatoes in surprise and for a second he just stood frozen before he shoved his brother away and glared at him. "What the hell do you want? You made me drop everything!" Italy ignored his brother's harsh tone and studied him closely. Romano's cloths were soaking wet and covered in dirt and his hair was messy and sticking to his forehead, water dripping down his face. As he bent down help his pick up the tomatoes that had fallen everywhere.

"Why were you picking tomatoes in the rain Lovino?" He asked surprisingly serious. Romano glanced up in surprise at his tone but quickly returned to his attention to the tomatoes and scowled.

"Because! They were ready and…none of your damn business! Why are you here?" He growled angrily. Italy looked at his brother with a sad look causing Lovino to stop and look at him angrily but confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry Lovino." He said sadly handing him a tomato. Romano stared at him even more confused so he continued, "I know that you got mad at me because I said all those things about Germany. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I should have been nicer to mio fratello when you were upset." Italy finished and watched Romano's reaction carefully. Lovino stared at him his face completely surprised. There was a thick silence between them before the older Italian spoke up in a voice that was surprisingly quiet.

"You like that stupid potato more than me don't you? That's why you always go over to his house and always talk about him." It was Feliciano's turn to me surprised. Was that really what his brother thought? Germany was one of his closest friends but he didn't come close to Romano, his own brother. "I know it's true! You are always with that bastard! Every time I see you it's just Germany! It's always fucking Germany! Even though were brothers you care more about that bastard than me! Why are you even here?" Italy was hurt, but not by the harshness of his brother's tone but by what he was saying. He couldn't believe Lovino thought this and it hurt him to see that sadness and misery in his brother's eyes. Without a second thought he leaped forward and hugged his brother. When Romano tried to pull away he hugged him tighter.

"You're wrong, everything you just said is completely wrong." Romano stopped immediately and just listened. "I love you more than anything! You're my brother and no matter what that's always going to be true. Germany is my friend but he doesn't mean nearly as much as you do."

"You're lying. You couldn't come up with a single nice thing to say about me but you say all these things." Lovino's voice was quiet and wavered slightly as he spoke. Feliciano pulled away from his brother and put his hands on both the older Italian's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. His face was completely serious as he gazed at his brother. Romano was surprised to see a hint of anger in the younger's expression.

"If I was lying would I even be here right now? It's pouring rain and instead of being at my house or Germany's I'm here. I came here just to tell you this because we're brothers. So stop being so stubborn and just believe me for once!" Romano was shocked at the slightly annoyed and serious tone of the normally care-free Italian. Italy sighed and stood up. After all of that he felt drained and sad that none of it seemed to have sunk in. He was almost to the door before a pair of wet arms wrapped around him. He jumped surprised and turned his head to see Romano glaring at him, his face red as the tomatoes he'd picked.

"I believe you, stupid." A huge grin spread across Feliciano's face when he heard that. He spun around and hugged his flustered brother before he pulled him into the kitchen, a smile still on his face. "What are you doing?" Romano asked as he got dragged into the kitchen.

"Well what do you think I'm doing fratello~ I'm staying here and making some pasta for dinner!" He beamed and looked though the cabinets for the ingredients.

"Fine whatever just don't make a mess." Even though Romano tried to hide it Feliciano didn't miss the smile that had replaced his usual scowl as he pulled out some tomatoes and started slicing them.

FIN~

**Ok! My first Hetalia fic! I hope you liked it! Please review about what you thought! I tried to make it cute without making them too OOC! Italy and Romano are so adorable! **


End file.
